Fall and Christmas with Mrs. Lawrence
Trivia *Mrs. Lawrence and Dr. Fireburst teach Team Darienee how to do nonverbal special attacks Dialogue Mrs. Lawrence (in a seious tone): "I bet you kids are wondering why I have summoned you into Dr. Fireburst's basement lab here. The answer is that I believe that now that you have learned you most powerful special attacks and you are all seventeen or eighteen, you are all compelete novices at using your special attacks nonverbally. Who here knows the advantage of attacking your opponents nonverbally, Cecily?" Cecily (in a matter-of-fact tone): "Your enemy will have absolutely no warning what you're about to hit them with, giving you a split-second advantage known as the element of suprise!" Mrs. Lawerence: "Correct, if you attack the enemy without announcing your attack's name, it will give them less time to get out of the way! I want to teach you this along with my assistant, Dr.Nigel Fireburst who has sportingly agreed to assist me in starting training sessions to get you to attack your special attack without announcing what it is by means of what he has done without involving violence to make the training more realistic. Doctor, explain and demonstrate for them. " Dr. Fireburst: "I built some robots that look like real BOMB Soldiers for you guys to practice with, they have stun lasers that won't hurt you but will knock you out for five minutes approximately if they hit you. Mecoe and Rocoe will show you what I mean." Dr. Fireburst (after his robots demonstrate): "See, they used their brain bazooka which works when Rocoe assumes headshot postion with Mecoe and Mecoe fires his bazooka at enemies in combat without speaking. Yes Darienee? " Darienee: "Basically what you guys are saying is that you two are training us to fight BOMB with our special attacks without announcing what they are so that when the real thing happens, we'll be ready to catch them by surprise in attack and/or ambush." Mrs. Lawrence (after both of the adults nod 'yes'): "You've got it Darienee, but seeing as this is your first lesson, the doc and I will start you off simple by having the robots move slowly and have very little armor so that you can use your weakest attacks nonverbally in a practice round. However, as you advance, you will get harder robots to defeat and you may or may not get it right the first time. If you get hit with the stun lasers, you're going to be out for the lesson, in short, the trick is to knock out the robots as well as you can." Cecily (in realization): The way this training is made more realistic is sounding like we're battling you all over again as though you were still evil Doctor!" Dr. Fireburst: "It is the battles we fought when you had to stop me while I was still evil that gave me this idea, but the way their weapons work will give you an idea of what a nonverbal attack is like whether it's used for good or evil. You see, the stun lasers will give you an idea of what happens if you get hurt with a real weapon in a less dangerous fashion." Mrs. Lawrence: "Now that we've gotten things cleared up, I want you all to attack the robots with your basic special attacks in silence as best you can. As it's your first day, I will turn it into a contest, if you get hit with a stun laser, you lose and the last one standing wins! Ready, Set, GO!" (Mrs. Lawrence is teaching Team Darienee how to use their attacks nonverbally) Category:Novels Category:Important Stories Category:Stories focusing on Team Darienee Category:Stories Focusing on Darienee Category:Christmas Specials